Baby
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Aku merindukanmu, Ulquiorra-kun. Mind to RnR? Maaf, bad summary.


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Baby © Justin Bieber**

**This Fanfic © Mitsuki Ota**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

Aku menatap sendu wajahmu. Kau akan pergi hari ini, pergi meninggalkanku. Pelukanmu seperti tak ada rasanya lagi. Kau terlalu jauh untuk kucapai.

"Aku tak akan lama," janjimu padaku. Aku tahu kau tak akan lama pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa akan berpisah lama denganmu?

"Aku akan secepatnya pulang. Tenang saja, Cuma satu bulan, Hime." Aku mengagguk patuh. Memang benar kau akan pergi satu bulan, setelah itu kau akan kembali lagi ke Karakura. Tapi, aku tak mau jauh darimu.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau mengerti." Perlahan aku merasakan tubuhmu menjauh dari tubuhku. Sedih rasanya Ulquiorra-_kun_.

**### **

Aku terus memandangi kalender yang ada di tanganku. Ini sudah hari ke sepuluh kau pergi. Aku senang kau masih ingat padaku di sela-sela kesibukanmu.

"Baru sepuluh hari, Hime."

"Ya, aku tahu Rukia-_chan_," jawabku lemas. Aku memang tak berdaya tanpa ada Ulquiorra-_kun_ disampingku.

"Aku juga pernah merasakannya Hime. Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat Ichigo memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negeri?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku takut jika dia berpaling dariku. Aku takut kehilangan dia." Rukia-_chan_ sudah mulai berceloteh tentang Kurosaki-_kun_ lagi. Aku tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat itu. Aku masih ingat waktu Kurosaki-_kun_ pergi ke London Rukia-_chan_ menangis tersedu-sedu. Dan kini, gantian aku yang mengalaminya. Meskipun waktuku berpisah dari Ulquiorra-_kun_ lebih pendek dari Rukia-_chan_, tapi aku merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam di hatiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Hime?"

"Ya."

Waktu yang kulalui semakin lama semakin terasa begitu lambat saja. Satu jam terasa seperti satu tahun saja. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Ulquiorra-_kun_ disana ya? Paling dia sedang _meeting_ dan _meeting_. Membosankan sekali jika waktu satu bulan itu hanya diisi oleh hal-hak seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku sangat berharap itu_ e-mail_ dari Ulquiorra-_kun._ Tapi ternyata bukan. Dari Rukia-_chan_ ternyata. Dia menyuruhku untuk datang kerumahnya. Apa dia bosan menjaga Ichiru dan menyuruhku untuk menemaninya? Ah, aku hampir saja lupa. Rukia-_chan_ kini sudah menikah dengan Kurosaki-_kun_, dan dia mempunyai anak yang sangat mirip dengan Kurosaki-_kun_. Ichiru sangatlah tampan seperti ayahnya, dan dia juga cerewet seperti ibunya. Aku jadi iri, kapan ya aku dan Ulquiorra-_kun_ menikah dan mempunyai anak yang lucu seperti Rukia-_chan_ dan Kurosaki-_kun_?

Aku mulai mengetik balasan _e-mail_ untuk Rukia-_chan_. Aku akan datang, tunggu saja, itu yang aku tulis.

"Bibi Orihiime datang!"

"Hallo Ichiru, di mana ibumu?"

"Ibu ada di dapur. Ayo, masuk!" Meskipun Ichiru masih kecil, dia sangat pintar. Aku tersenyum tipis pada Rukia-_chan_. "Kau sedang masak apa, Rukia-_chan_?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita pergi!"

"Kemana?"

"Kau pasti senang." Tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku, dia menyeretku dan juga Ichiru ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana Rukia-_chan_?" tanyaku penasaran. Jujur, aku sangat penasaran sekali. Ini, bukankah rumahku? Mengapa dia membawaku pulang jika menyuruhku untuk menemuinya?

"Untuk apa kita ke rumahku?"

"Sudah, ikuti saja apa yang aku katakana Hime. Ayo Ichiru, kita turun." Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatku ini. Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur sesuatu? Mengapa sikapnya aneh begini? Aku ikuti saja perintahnya. Meskipun aneh.

Rukia-_chan_ membawaku ke kamarku. Ia obrak-abrik semua isi lemari pakaianku. Dia memang sudah gila.

"Rukia-_chan_, kau sedang apa?"

"…" Dia diam. Ia sama sekali tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Nah Hime, coba kau pakai gaun yang ini." Ia menyerahkan sebuah gaun bewarna pink selutut itu padaku. Memangnya aku mau pergi kemana? Aku sama sekali tak ada rencana untuk berpergian.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Rukia-_chan_," ucapku. Dia hanya nyengir tak jelas padaku. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja dihadapan Rukia-_chan_.

"Ichiru, ayo kita keluar. Bibi Hime mau ganti pakaian." Ichiru mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah ibunya untuk meninggalkanku di kamarku sendiri.

Aku menatap gaun cantik yang ada di tanganku ini. Apa ini bagian dari lelucon Rukia-_chan_? Entahlah, aku sama sekali tak tahu. Dengan hati-hati aku mulai memakai gaun cantik itu.

"WOW, kau cantik Hime!" puji Rukia-_chan_. Aku jadi malu sendiri di puji oleh Rukia-_chan_.

"Bibi Hime cantik ya bu?" Ichiru angkat bicara. Anak kecil yang satu ini memang membuatku gemas. Ingin sekali aku mencubit pipinya yang _chubby_ itu.

**###**

Lagi-lagi Rukia-_chan_ membuatku kebingungan. Ia mendandaniku habis-habisan. Aku juga sempat terkejut Rukia-_chan_ bisa berdandan, salah, mendandani orang maksudnya. Selama ini aku melihat Rukia-_chan_ adalah gadis yang _tomboy_. Jadi, aku kira dia tak bisa mendandani orang lain selain dirinya, mungkin.

"Selesai. Coba kau lihat dirimu Hime." Aku mengikuti perintah Rukia-_chan_, dan aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. _Kami-sama_, apakah orang itu aku? Cantik sekali.

"Ini aku?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak percaya jika aku bisa secantik ini. Rukia-_chan_ memang berbakat.

"Kau cantik." aku menoleh, Rukia-_chan_ masih saja tersenyum. Apa dia puas dengan hasil kerjanya? Dan aku akui hasilnya bagus sekali. Bahkan aku mungkin tak bisa merias diriku seperti ini. Aku memeluk Rukia-_chan_. "Terima kasih,"

"Ayo, kita pergi!"

"Pergi kemana?" aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Rukia-_chan_.

"Kau pasti menyukainya, aku jamin itu."

**### **

Rukia-_chan_ mengantarku kesebuah restoran. Apa Rukia-_chan_ mau mengajakku makan malam? Tapi, rasanya aneh jika aku harus makan malam di tempat seperti ini. Sepertinya restoran ini dirancang khusus untuk pasangan. Aku dan Rukia-_chan_ kan bukan pasangan, lalu mengapa dia membawaku kemari? Apa dia mau makan malam dengan Kurosaki-_kun_? Tapi, mengapa aku diikut sertakan segala? Bukankah itu sama saja menganggu? Aku hendak pergi, namun tangan Rukia-_chan_ menghalangiku.

"Kau mau kemana, Hime?"

"Rukia-_chan_, aku tak ingin menjadi pengganggu acara makan malammu dengan Kurosaki-_kun._ Sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

"Kau salah Hime."

"Apa maksudmu?" aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran Rukia-chan.

"Ayo Hime, Ichiru!" ajak Rukia-_chan_. Ia menggandeng tanganku juga tangan Ichiru.

Rukia-_chan _mengajakku untuk memasuki retoran yang menurut pandanganku romantis. Aku bingung, aku ingin bertanya tapi Rukia-_chan _malah berhenti.

"Ada apa, Rukia-_chan_?" Pandanganku tertuju pada obyek yang ada di hadapanku. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Ulquiorra-_kun _ada di sini. Ini pasti mimpi.

"Kenapa kau malah bengong begitu, Hime?"

"Rukia-_chan_, cubit aku." Rukia-_chan _memandangku tak percaya. Alisnya berkerut seiring pertanyaanku yang semakin aneh di matanya. Sosok yang aku kenali sebagai Ulquiorra-_kun _datang mendekat ke arah kami. Ia sangat terasa nyata bagiku. Cara memandangnya yang tajam dan posesif mengarah padaku.

"Hime," panggilnya.

"Bersenang-senanglah, Hime! Ayo, Ichiru!" Rukia-_chan _meninggalkanku sendiri. Sosok yang mirip dengan kekasihku mendekat dan mendekat, hingga jarak di antara kami tinggal beberapa senti saja. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. _Is it dream_? Tapi aku merasa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hime?"

"Ini… kau, Ulquiorra-_kun_?" Sosok itu malah tertawa pelan. Membuatku semakin ragu kalau orang yang ada dihadapanku ini bukanlah mimpi atau khyalanku saja. Caranya tersenyum, membuatku semakin ingin memeluknya.

"Ini aku, Hime. Kau pikir siapa? Hantu?"

"…" aku kehilangan kata-kataku. Aku langsung memeluknya. Dia meringis karena tiba-tiba aku memeluknya. Berat mungkin ya?

"Hiks… aku pikir ini bukan kau," tangisku. Ulquiorra-_kun _membelai rambut _orange _milikku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanyanya. Jelas lah aku menangis. Aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali dalam waktu yang secepat ini. Katanya kau pergi selama sebulan, tapi mengapa bisa ada di sini?

"Aku merindukanmu,"

"Aku juga," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Mengapa kau membohongiku?" tanyaku. Kulihat dia tersenyum lalu merogoh kantung jas yang ia kenakan. Mataku membulat sempurna. Apa yang ada dihadapanku ini? Ini cincin?

Dia menyelipkan cincin yang cantik itu di jari manisku. "_Marry me_, Hime?"

_Kami-sama_, apa aku sekarang sedang bermimpi?

"Hime?"

"Ya… aku mau," tangisku pecah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini sudah lama tinggal di FD Ota, daripada menjamur, lebih baik Ota publish aja. Hehehe… maaf karena alurnya yang kecepetan dan ceritanya yang abal. Semoga bisa menghibur (?) readers.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
